Annabeth's Point of View The Heroes of Olympus
by God-Alert
Summary: Hopefully everyone has read Rick Riordan's new series 'The Heroes of Olympus', if so this if the book for you. Instead of Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Leo, and Piper it is just Annabeth's point of view, even before Jason gets to Camp Half-Blood. In this story, you will get all of what Annabeth was think before, during, and after Jason and Percy switch places.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**This is my first Fanfiction so hope you like it, but I am all up for constructive criticism. **

Don't know if you all know, but the world almost ended. It all started with the first Titian War, when me and my boyfriend Percy Jackson, son Poseidon, had to defeat Kronos without the gods or anyone else. After that war ended I became the architect of Olympus, thanks to my mom, and I got to date Percy. At that point, I thought my life was going to be great, I had the perfect boyfriend and I had the job of my dreams, but of course my sea-weed brain of a boyfriend had to get him-self captured. Confusing I know, let me explain.

First let me introduce myself for the people who do not know me. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I have been on many adventures from the Sea of Monsters to the depths of the Labyrinth, to the pits of hell (literally I went there on my first quest, so much fun, but that's another story) to Mount Olympus. Like I stated above Percy and I just saved the world, I would go in depth, but again that's other story. After the war I had been going to Olympus a lot, since, well, I was designing it. I was coming up with plans, and sketching them on my laptop. For the people who don't know, I have Daedalus' _Laptop, which is a pretty high tech laptop. Anyways I am getting off topic, sorry. Here is my story of how it all started. _

When I first woke up I started trying to design Poseidon's temple, and what better way to do it than with his son, Percy Jackson AKA my boyfriend. I got up, changed cloths, and tried to sneak out of my cabin before any of my cabin mates asked where I was going, they, like my mother, don't necessarily approve of my relationship. Once I got out side, I headed toward Percy's cabin. Most people where not up yet, since it was only 5:30, but hey when ideas come to me they sometimes come early in the morning. One time I got an idea while in the shower, and….sorry I am rambling I that a lot, back to the story.

I had gotten to Percy's cabin, and knocked pretty loud knowing there is no way in hades he would be up this early, but he usually answers. After I knocked, fairly hard, for the fourth time, I just opened the door. When I opened the door I expected to see, Percy spread out on his bed, cloths on the floor, and crap everywhere. Instead I found Percy's room perfectly clear, not even a speck out of line. His bed was made, cloths cleaned up, but the only problem was Percy was not there. I put my bag on his bed, and thought of the only two places Percy could be: the beach or the stables, so I headed toward the stables first. When I got there blackjack was there like usual, eating from the bucket Percy fills up for him, but I could tell something was off about Blackjack, but thought nothing of it. Since Percy was not there I headed toward the beach.

When I got to the beach was when I really started to get concerned, well because he was not there either. I am not usually one to panic, but when you have a sea-weed brain boyfriend like me, it is hard to panic. Instead of wasting time, I decided to just go and ask Chiron to see if he had seen Percy this morning. So I headed toward the big house, when I got there I saw that Chiron was sitting on the porch looking into the distance.

"Hey Chiron, sorry to bother you, but have you seen Percy around anywhere?"

"Ah hello child, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Had an idea for Poseidon's temple right as I woke up, and wanted to see if Percy liked it, but like I asked before have you seen Percy?" I demanded.

"I am guessing you already checked his cabin, stables, and the beach?" he asked again, still not answering my question.

"Of course that's the only places he goes, please Chiron just answer my question, have you seen him?" I demanded again, with more force this time.

"I am sorry child I have not seen him this morning, if I do I will let you know." He says, but something was off about him, but I decided not to ask.

"OK thanks Chiron…." I did not even finish my sentence before I ran off.

Of course if you knew me like some people do, you would know if neither Chiron nor I knew where Percy was, it was a problem. I ran throughout the camp looking and searching for Percy, but I could still not find him. At this point you could probably realize, I Annabeth Chase was scared, which does not happen often. At this point, most of the camp was up and eating breakfast and talking about what they were going to do that day, while I was still looking for Percy, which I still could not find, so I started asking around. I asked the Stroll brothers, Will (from the Apollo cabin), and I even asked Clarisse, but still no one knew where he was. I went up to find Rachel, our new Oracle, maybe she would know. When I went up to her cave (yes she has a cave), but she was not there. I was left with a beautiful view of Camp Half-Blood, and yet the only thought that went through my mind was "Where the heck is Percy…"

**Ok everyone, first chapter, what do you think?**

**Let me know, again I am up for constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Percy?

**Ok everyone chapter 2! Hope you like it; remember this is just what I thought Annabeth was thinking. **

So there I was, for the first time in my life, I Annabeth Chase was scared and confused. I am the favorite child of Athena (Take that Malcolm!), and I am never confused. I am usually the person making other people un-confused, hope I am not confusing you. Another thing: I am not scared. Yes, I am afraid of spider, but hey that's a completely normal fear.

After a couple of hours of me running about the camp, looking and asking for Percy, I still could not find him. By that point, most of the camp was look for him, but still nobody could find him. Nico shadow traveled around the outside of the camp, just in case, gods forbid, he had stumbled out at night and got attacked. One of the only people who wasn't looking for Percy was Chiron, which to me was very strange. Percy (minus me of course) was one of Chiron's favorite campers, so why would he not be looking for him? Great question, but sadly I can't tell you the answer yet.

I decided I was going to go talk to him; he did look worried the first time I talked to him. This time I found Chiron in his office the Big House. When I got to his door, I swear I heard voices, but they stopped as I was about to knock. I knocked, and got an imminent response, "come in." a low voice called.

"Chiron, was there someone else in here?" I asked

"No child, why would you think that? Any luck finding Percy" he asked, in some what of the same tone.

"I just thought….never mind… and no," I said almost breaking to tears, "We…we can't find him anywhere, and everyone is looking."

"Stay strong child, we will find him," he replied, with some sorrow in his voice, "The hunters are coming today, Thalia might have seen him."

"Now why in the world would she have seen him?!" I screamed at him, not out of hate, but out of sorrow "If a whole camp cannot find him, how is one person going to know where he is!" I stated sobbing now.

"Child please…." Chiron started to say, but I had already stormed out and ran for my cabin.

When I got to my cabin, I just laid in my bed, trying and trying to forget about the worst day in my life. This day was horrible, my boyfriend is gone without a trace, and I know Chiron is hiding something, I just could not figure it out. When I started hearing my cabin mates come in, I did not want to talk to them right now so, I acted asleep.

"Guys be nice, you know her and Percy just got together." I heard Malcolm say as he entered our cabin, "Guys, she is asleep, try to be quite."

"Why do we have to be nice! He idiot boyfriend just disappeared! I knew he was going to be trouble, Annabeth should be happy he is gone!" Sara stated **(I know that is not one of her cabin mates, but Rick never says who is in her cabin, so I have to make up characters.)**

"SHHH, Sara, good gods, if Annabeth was not asleep should have knocked you out until next week!" Malcolm whispered

"I just don't know why Annabeth even likes him, he….is….just…AH I can't explain it."

"I know, it can't be explained, but Annabeth is smart, she has got to know what she is doing, come on guys lets go somewhere else so Annabeth can sleep."

After they left, I burst into tears. I just wanted to be next to Percy; with him is all I wanted. I wanted to see his jet black hair, his ocean blue eyes, and I wanted him to be next to me watching me design on my computer, but none of that could happen. The only good thing that has happened today, was that the hunters where coming today, which means my best friend Thalia was coming today. Maybe Chiron was right, she might know where he is, even if she doesn't, maybe the hunters will help look for him.

Some reason when I thought of Thalia, I thought of Percy. I guess my brain was like, Thalia daughter of Zeus; Zeus is the brother of Poseidon; Poseidon has a son; Percy. Sometimes I hated my complicated brain, it make so many connections, and sometimes connections I do not want make. Everything I thought of went back to Percy, how I was about to design Poseidon's temple next to his son…crap I left my laptop in Cabin 3.

So I picked myself up, and headed toward Percy's Cabin. Most people where smart and stayed away from me, it had only been a couple of hours, but I was a mess. I did not realize I liked Percy this much. I did not realize that Percy was such a big part of my life, and I did not realize I was in love with Percy Jackson, and now there is no way to tell him.

**What did you guys think? Remember I am all about constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3: I listen to Hera

**Ok guys chapter 3**

I woke up to someone shaking my arm, and when I opened my eyes I realized two things. One I had fallen asleep in Percy's cabin. Two, my best friend in the whole world was there, Thalia Grace. When I saw Thalia I tacked her in a hug.

"Haha, well it's good to see you to!" responded a laughing Thalia after I tackled her. "I hear you are having boyfriend problem." Thalia says while she was getting up.

"Ya...We can't find Percy anywhere." I said, and somehow managed not to cry.

"Well great, times just keep getting better and better. First the gods go silent and now Percy goes missing, that's all we need. When did you realize he was gone?" asked Thalia

"This morning when I woke up I….." I ended up telling her everything until this point, how I woke up to find that Percy was gone, and had no idea where he went.

"Annabeth," Thalia says while putting a hand on my shoulder, "We will find him, I will get hunters to look while we look for demigods, OK?"

"Ya…OK….I just….this is just confusing, and you know I am never confused."

"Hey we will figure it out, try not to think about it. Now come on, let's go walk around the camp and talk about something else." Says Thalia, not even waiting for an answer she walks outside.

We ended up going to the hill and just talking, I will save you with the details though, Thalia and I are not the most exciting people in the world. We ended up talking till we heard the bell for Dinner.

"I will talk to you later, OK?" asked Thalia.

"Ya it's a small camp, I will be forced to talk with you anyways." I said smiling.

I went to the Athena table, while Thalia went to make sure the hunters did not kill anyone. When I got to my table, all my cabin mates greeted me.

"Hey Annabeth, where have you been?" Asked Malcolm

"Talking with Thalia up on the hill, why?" I asked, but I already knew that answer. I heard there conversation, they think I am too worried about Percy, well…I am, but they don't need to know.

"Just wondering." Stated Malcolm before looking back at his food

Dinner was pretty boring, well for me anyways. The Stroll Brothers decided to get the Aphrodite Cabin with water balloons as soon as they walked out of the pavilion. Usually I would have thought it was pretty funny, maybe even joined in, but with all that's happened today I just wanted to go to sleep. I headed toward my cabin, as soon as I laid down in my bed, I was asleep.

The next few days went by in a blur. I would wake up, and look for Percy all day, in and outside the camp. I had the hunters looking, and I had Nico looking, but still no luck. Most days I would not even talk to anyone, no matter who it was. I would just grab my knife in the morning and head out. When I got back it was usually right before curfew, so I would grade something to eat, head to my cabin, and go to sleep. Most days where the same, till one night I was visited by a god.

**(***Ok guys the book does not tell us exactly what happens with the dream between Hera and Annabeth, I might be wrong I just can't remember there being a whole seen, so I am going to make it up.**) **

The dream started out with just me in a pure white room. I turned around to see my least favorite god, Hera.

"Hera what do you want I would rather be asleep." I said not really caring about what she had to say

"Haha, child I think you are going to want to hear me out, I can help you with Percy." She stated smiling

Well that got my attention, "Where is he!" I growled

"As much as I would love to tell you I can't, but go to the Grand Cannon and find a boy with one shoe."

"Hera wait…" but she was already gone, and I had woken up.

Gods I hate Hera, especially when she gives me dumb clues about where to find Percy. As much as I hate her, I listened to her. I got dressed as fast as I could, and ran to the big house. I found Chiron and told him about my dream with Hera, and how I needed to go now.

"Look child, you can't just leave, and you don't have any transportation." Chiron said

"Fine I will use Will's chariot" I said while about to leave

"Wait child, bring someone with you."

"Fine, I will bring Butch. Now goodbye."

"Good luck child," I heard Chiron say before I was out of reach.

I sprinted to the Apollo cabin, and banged on the door.

"Hold on, Hold on!" I hear a voice yell from inside, "Now what can be so…Oh hey Annabeth, whats up?"

"I need to borrow your chariot, like right now." I stated without missing a beat.

"Hmmm….Fine but please don't destroy it."

"I will try, no promises, thanks so much" I said while sprinting away to find Butch.

The only reason I needed Butch was because he was good with the Pegasus. I ran to the Iris cabin and again banged on the door, I got Butch and we headed out. We rode for a while, not talking, which I was glad for. For some reason I felt this was right and that I was close to Percy. I had no idea how wrong I was.

**What did you think? **

**For the people who are looking Percabeth, be patient, it is coming, don't worry. I just need to get the foundation down. **


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Child of Aphrodite

**Sorry guys I have been really busy lately. I know Annabeth and Piper have a conversation, but I am just going to type what I thought she was thinking. Here you go Chapter 4**

Long story short, we did not find Percy. What we did fine was a mysterious kid without a shoe, a shorter kid with curly black hair, and a girl with chocolate brown hair. I was not practically nice when I first got there to find there protector was captured by storm spirits, and well….how Percy was not there. I did not care whether they liked me or not, I wanted to find Percy End of story.

The kid without a shoe ended up being a boy named Jason, the curly black hair was Leo, who got claimed by Hephaestus right as he entered camp, and a girl names Piper. I ended up having to show Piper around, she was….well awesome. Was not stuck up like an Aphrodite girl and looked like she could take you down. I really hoped she was a daughter of Athena, but at the same time I didn't. One strange thing about her was that she would 'steal' stuff, but claims she would just ask for it and the people would give it to her.

Another thing I felt for Piper, is sorry for her. The mist got into her mind and made he think her the Jason kid were dating. Took a while to explain, but she figured it out. She ended up getting a knife, like me, but almost passed out just holding it. While we were about to go find Chiron, we stopped by the Hera Cabin, it was absolutely not my idea.

****Below I will be using some of the dialect from the book "Lost Hero" ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN (The parts I **_**Italicize**_** are from the book)****

When we walked in it just looked like the regular Hera cabin, but that I realized we were not alone, behind a statue stood Rachel in a shawl chanting something like a spell.

"_Hey!" she ran to give me a hug. "I'm so sorry! I came as fast as I could."_

Rachel and I talked a little bit about Percy, but there was nothing to be said, he just simple disappeared. When I realized I forgot about Piper.

"_I'm being rude," I said "Rachel this is Piper, one of the half-bloods we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle."_

"_The friend who lives in the cave," Piper guessed._

_Rachel grinned. "That's me."_

"_So you're an oracle?" Piper asked. "You can tell the future?"_

"_More like the future mugs me from time to time," Rachel said. "I speck prophecies. The oracle's spirit kind of hijacks me every once in a while and speaks important stuff that doesn't make any sense to anybody. But yeah, the prophecies tell the future."_

"_Oh." Piper shifted from foot to foot. "That's cool."_

_Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. Everybody finds it a little creepy. Even me. But usually I'm harmless."_

"_You're a demigod?"_

"_Nope," Rachel said. "Just mortal"_

"_Then what are you….." Piper waved her hand around the room._

That was a good question, Rachel ended up thinking it had to do something with Percy, which seriously got my attention. Rachel and I had to explain to Piper what happened with the gods, the Titian war, and how they were silent now. We were almost done when….

"_Guys," she said. "I-I need to-"_

_Before she could continue, Rachel's body stiffened. Her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders. _

_Piper tried to back away, but Rachel's hands were like steel clamps. _

_**Free me, **__she said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. It sounded like an older woman, speaking from somewhere far away, down a long echoing pipe.__** Free me, Piper Mclean, or the earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice.**_

By this point the room was spinning, I tried to get Piper away from Rachel, but I couldn't. Green smoke filled the rooms, and when the smoke cleared both Piper and Rachel were on the ground pasted out.

I ended up calling people in from the Apollo cabin to come get the two of them, and we brought them to the big house. When we got to the big house it looked like Jason and Chiron just finished talking, when Jason saw piper you could just see the color drain from his face.

Speaking of Jason, for some reason I did not trust him, yet I had just met the kid. Well he did have weird markings on his arm, he radiated power almost like a god and worst of all he reminded me of Percy. That was the one thing I hated, I was already mad that Hera tricked me, but now I have to be reminded that he was not with me every time I saw Jason.

Jason stayed by Piper until she woke up, just like Percy did for me during the last Titian war, he promised he would never leave me…..

**Not really my best chapter guys, but this one was hard to write seeing a Rick Riordan basically does it for us. **


	5. Chapter 5: Jason Grace

**Hey everyone I am sorry I have not posted anything lately, I have been really busy. But hope you guys like it. **

My life official sucked. Literally I have the worst luck. Not only was I apart of one of the Great Prophecy, I might have to be a part of another one… ..sorry I know this is kinda confusing let me explain a little bit for you. It all started before and during the camp fire…

Before the camp fire I tried to figure out if we could get Jason's memory back, with well not luck. I tried everything and thought of everything, but nothing worked.

At the camp fire we started talking what has happened so far, how Jason, Leo, and Piper came to camp, and how Piper had a vision, and how there was most likely a quest coming up. Of course Chiron thought Jason should go, and well he proved it. Jason is a child of Zeus. Zeus had another child, Take that Hera!...sorry I really don't like her, back to the story.

You should have seen how Jason proved he was the child of Zeus; he flipped a coin, pulled out a medal spear, and shot up electricity in the air. Brilliant, I might add. Right after he did this Rachel started talking about how with the latest events, might have to do something with a quest…..and well you can't have a quest without a prophecy and Rachel gave us one.

****ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN****

"_Child of lighting, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death un-leash through Hera's cage."_

Right after this prophecy, I thought one thing 'The Giants' revenge and Chiron noticed that.

****ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN****

_Annabeth: The giants' revenge…no, it can't be. _

_Chiron: Don't speak of it here. Don't scare them. _

_Annabeth: You're kidding me! We can't be that lucky._

_Chiron: Later, child. If you told them everything, they would be too terrified to proceed. _

I mean of course Chiron was right, but I still could not believe it. The giants' revenge is….actually I will tell you guys later.

After two campers got Rachel away, we knew Jason had to go to this quest. Now all we needed was the Forge and the Dove; obliviously a child of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. We first dealt with the Forge part, at first Nyssa was going to go, then Leo butted in, and if he got Jason transportation he could go. Something about him though, how a new camper just volunteers for a dangerous quest something is up….I did not think about if for too long though.

Now we just needed to find a Dove, and who to first volunteer than Drew. I hated Drew she was an idiot always flirted with Percy, and was a total...never mind. I will just continue with the story.

When Drew volunteered I almost laughed, but held it back. I mean seriously Drew on a quest, was just….sad. She could barely hold a knife, let alone fight. Luckily, before Drew could even finish her sentence Piper spoke up. The conversation was long, so I am not going to make you go through that. Piper thought she should go, and she made good point, the only problem was she was not a child of Aphrodite, and well not even claimed yet. Right as I thought that what happened, she got claimed, by guess who Aphrodite, I mean that was fine until Jason commented how she was 'a knockout' and well that…..was…well he needs to think before he talks sometimes, but he was right, she was beautiful.

The next day was the day Piper, Leo, and Jason were supposed to go on the quest, but the problem was no Leo. His cabin said he did not come back last night, and did not know where he was.

So I just went to find Jason, I went to his cabin, and well totally forgot to knock. Luckily I found him looking at a picture, of Me, Thalia, and….Luke.

I went over to him and said, _"That's Thalia, She's the other child of Zeus who lived here- but not for long. Sorry, I should've knocked." (__**FROM LOST HERO, and some parts below)**_

"It's fine," he said. "Not like I think of this place as home."

When Jason turned around and noticed I was dressed for travel, after they left I was going to go and look for Percy, I just wanted to make sure they left OK.

"Don't suppose you've changed your mind about coming with us?" Jason asked hopefully.

Last night he had wanted me to come with them, but I was no wear in the prophecy, and well I hated Hera and did not want to help her in any shape or form. Any ways he would be fine, I seriously did not think this was his first quest.

After a long silence Jason finally said, "You know who I am, Don't you?"

I gripped my dagger, "Honestly, Jason…I'm not sure. My best guess, you're a loner. It happens sometimes. For one reason or another, the camp never found you, but you survived anyway by constantly moving around. Trained yourself to fight. Handled the monsters on your own. You beat the odds"

"The first thing Chiron said to me," Jason remembered, "was _you should be dead."_

"That could be why," I said. "Most demi-gods would never make it on their own. And a child of Zeus- I mean, It doesn't get any more dangerous than that. The chanced of your reaching age fifteen without finding Camp Half-Blood or drying – microscopic. But like I said, it does happen. Thalia ran away when she was young. She survived on her own for years. Even took care of me for a while. So maybe you were a loner too."

We ended up talking for a while there, about Jason's markings, about a dream with wolfs, and about the quest. I guess he saw my face last night after the prophecy. And I told him where he should go first. And lastly what happened with Thalia, which was when it got strange.

I told him how she became a hunter, and stuff like that but he kept asking questions.

"How old is she now?" He asked almost demanded.

"Hard to say. She was a tree for a while. Now she's immortal." I said, but his expression made me laugh, which I had not done in a while. "Don't worry. It's not something all children of Zeus go through. It's a long story, but…well, she was out of commission for a long time. If she'd aged regularly, she'd be in her twenties now, but she still looks the same as in that picture, like she's about well, about your age. Fifteen or sixteen?" I said.

Even with all I said he asked, "What's her last name?"

"Grace," I said "Thalia Grace."

Jason looked like he was about to throw up.

"You okay?" I asked

He still did not do anything

"What is it?" I pressed

"You have to swear not to tell anyone else," he said

"Jason-"

"Swear it," he urged. "Until I figure out what's going on, what this all means-, You have to keep a secret."

I thought about it, "All right. Until you tell me its okay, I won't share what you say with anyone else. I swear on the River Styx." Right after I said that thunder rumbled in the distance.

"My last name is Grace," he said. "This is my sister."

When he said that I could feel my face go pale. I believed him and also wanted to hit him in the face for lying. Before I could do anything, Butch busted through the doors, "Hurry!" he said "The dragon is back."

Ok before I continue, the dragon was a robot made by Charles Beckendorf before he died. The Hephaestus cabin lost control of it, and it has been running around in the woods, making it so we can't play capture the flag.

Any ways, when Jason and I walked outside, Clarisse had the Ares cabin around it shouting orders, but before they could do anything Leo stands up on the dragon making sure nobody shoots. Now I have no idea at the time how he got that dragon, nor did I really care, he did what he needed to do with was get transportation. After Leo explained everything him, Jason, and Piper got a board and flew off.

Now that they left, it was my turn to leave. Without a moment's hesitation I headed toward the hill to look for Percy. Nobody tried to stop me, nobody tried to talk to me, and nobody hesitated to get in my way. I was going to find Percy, if it was the last thing I did.

**Ok guys long chapter, hope you liked it. **

**And guess what people: Percabeth next chapter! YAYA. I know I can't wait either.**

**Sorry for the wait, but hope you liked it. Let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

**Hey everyone, so sorry for not posting lately, I have been extremely busy. Again sorry for the wait. Here you go, chapter 6. **

Have you ever done something where you put all of your heart into it, where nobody would help you, and you are just trying and trying, but can never accomplish it. That's what it felt like looking for Percy, even though it had only been a couple of days. Since Chiron is not talking and the gods are silent, I had to get the next best thing, the hunters. Since, my best friend Thalia is the lieutenant of Artemis, I got her to convince the rest of the hunters to look for Percy, while they are traveling around. We have already figured out Percy is not at camp seeing as we have had everybody looking for him, and nothing. We also know he is not at his mom's house, which was the second place I checked after he was not a camp. He just disappeared.

When looking for Percy, I brought my knife, some supplies (AKA nectar and ambrosia), my computer (so I could track where I had been, and keep up with my designs), and some extra cloths. Nothing to heavy, so I could search a lot of ground in one trip, but not to light so I had to keep going back to Camp-Half Blood.

When going to these trips, since one of my only focuses was finding Percy Jackson himself, that's all I could think about. I thought about the time we had before he disappeared, those where the best four months of my life. **(Authors note: When I first posted this I had said two months, but thanks to allen r she told me the correct time, thanks again.) **Percy was my best friend, and my first boyfriend **(Again I could be wrong)** he knew more about me than any other person, and he knew how to make me feel better no matter the situation. Like back when we first started dating…..

*Flashback*

_After the war, my life got amazing. I got my dream job as architect of Olympus and my best friend is now my boyfriend. Even though my mother is furious, and my cabin mates hate him, I could really care less. _

_I was just over to see Percy, so I could finish designing my mother's temple (Ironic how I am designing my mother's temple with her worst enemies' son). When I of course I had to walk past the Aphrodite cabin, to get to Poseidon's cabin, and guess who's there Drew and her 'friends' (You see drew does not really have friends, she just have people who follow her around because she charm speaks them). _

"_Hey look it's the dumb blond!" yelled Drew. _

_Now you guys know me pretty well now, and nobody calls me a dumb blond. I am not one to gloat about having a boy-friend, but this was different. _

"_Weird how a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't have a boyfriend and I do." I said smugly._

"_Haha, its cute how you think that is going to last, I give you one or two weeks top," Drew said, "How long you think this is going to last?" she asked he cabin mates._

"_I give her one week seeing how she is not even that pretty, Percy will figure out it out, and will dump her on the spot." Said a laughing daughter of Aphrodite. _

"_See sweetie, we are children of Love, we know when people are in love and when people are not in love, and you and Percy, are not in love." _

"_Shut it Drew…." I started to say while drawing my knife, sadly before I could do anything, Will from the Apollo cabin stepped in and pulled me aside. _

"_Annabeth, it's not worth it, it would be like kicking a dead horse, and well I don't want to heal her." Said will matter-a fackly. _

"_Fine, I will talk to you later." I said to Will, and sent a glare to Drew._

"_Haha don't you love how her only comeback is drawing her knife, idiot, did not even deny it." I heard Drew say as I was walking away. _

_Sadly as much as I hated her, she was right, I did not deny it. She was right, why Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus would want me. I am not even pretty, compared to girls at this camp, and yet Percy chose me. Maybe it was out of pity, I mean I made a cake for him, well actually it was a blue brick, but still. By the time I looked where I was going, I was at Percy's door. I knocked and Percy came to the door, and let me in. I must have looked angry and sad because Percy noticed as soon as I sat down. _

"_What's wrong, wise girl?" Percy asked, while sitting down next to me. _

"_Nothing." I said shrugging him off and opening up my computer to start designing. _

"_Annabeth really we have to go through this, come on tell me what's wrong," Percy pleaded with his cute loving face, "Please…" Percy said while kissing my cheek and nose. _

"_Percy, seriously I am fine," I said, but Percy still not believing me. _

"_Annabeth I hate to do this, but….." Percy said, taking my computer_

"_Percy what the heck are you…." I could not even finish my sentence before Percy started tickling me. _

"_Percy, please stop!" I said while laughing_

"_Not until you tell me what is wrong." Percy said_

"_Haha, fine Percy fine, just stop tickling me!" I said again while still laughing_

_Percy stopped, but just looked at me to tell him._

"_Can I help you?" I asked insolently_

_Percy just looked at me, while I just smiled. When he realized I wasn't talking he moved his hands to start tickling me. _

"_Percy NO! Fine I will tell you. On my way here I walked past Drew and…..Well I hate Drew." I said_

"_I know you hate Drew, as well do I, and everybody else in the world, tell me what she said." Percy said smiling._

"_Percy no, it's not important, OK, end of story." I said, trying to grab my computer_

"_No." Percy said blocking me from getting my computer," Not end of story, Annabeth tell me what she said."_

"_Fine, she basically said how we were not going to last because I was not pretty enough and you would just dump me…." I said not looking at Percy. _

"_Annabeth, look at me." Percy said, putting his finger under my chin lifting my head up, "Don't listen to that piece of crap," He said smiling," You are amazing, smart, and the most beautiful girl I have even seen, and if you forgot I have talked to Aphrodite." Right after Percy said that lighting boomed in the background, but all in all Percy just called me more beautiful than Aphrodite. _

"_Percy..I…" I was lost for words, before I would say anything though, Percy kissed me._

"_I know I am just as beautiful," Percy said smiling and flipping his hair._

"_Haha yes, you are just a beautiful seaweed-brain." I said pulling him into another kiss. _

*End of flashback*

Percy knew exactly what to say, even when I was lost for words, he….he knew exactly what I was trying to say. I missed him so much, more than ever now. He was perfect, he was amazing, and he was more beautiful that Aphrodite.

**So what did you guys think? ****Yes, I know cheesy, but hey this is Percy Jackson we are talking out, he is the king of Cheesy. **

**And remember **

"**Percy is more beautiful than Aphrodite"- UnNatural**


	7. Chapter 7: Kick-Ass Temple

**So as it turns out, I have a lot of wasted time in my life, so I decided I will write again. Who did I trick, probably all of you since I posted I was going to stop writing. Sorry about that, any ways….I don't know how many chapters of Annabeth searching for Percy that I will do, but it just depends how much you guys like this one or not. So here it is. **

As a daughter of Athena I need answers and I need to know what is happening, none of which is happening while I am looking for Percy. I have no idea where he is, and neither does anybody else. Also, all in the span of a couple of mouths Olympus closed and a strange boy by the name of Jason comes to camp and says he is Thaila's brother. Nothing stranger could of happened, or so I though.

When looking for somebody you have to look everywhere, even more when you are looking for somebody like Sea-Weed Brain. When in the cities you have to look in every store, every ally way, and every turn. In the woods you have to look in every direction, and up every tree. It may sound easy, but trying doing that for a couple of weeks and get back to me.

One day after talking with Sally about all that was happening; I decided to take Lexington Avenue subway down to Grand Central, when I saw my mother, Athena, the goddess I had been praying to for gods know how long.

_**From Mark of Athena, All credit to Rick Riordan.**_

"Mother!" I screamed trying to get her attention; I had not seen her in months.

"I must return home," Athena murmured, studying the map she had in her hands. "The way is complex. I wish Odysseus were her. He would understand."

"Mom!" I said. "Athena!" The goddess turned. She seemed to look right through me with no recognition.

"That was my name," the goddess said dreamily. "Before they sacked my city, took my identity, mad me this." She looked at her cloths in disgust. "I must return home."

I stepped back in shock. "You're…you're Minerva?"

"Don't call me that!" The goddess's gray eyes flared with anger. "I used to carry a spear and a shield. I held victory in the palm of my hand. I was so much more than this."

"Mom." I said, while my voice trembling. "It's me, Annabeth. Your daughter."

"My daughter…" Athena repeated. "Yes, my children will avenge me. They must destroy the Romans. Horrible, dishonorable, copycat Romans. Hera argued that we must keep the two camps apart. I said, No, let them fight. Ley my children destroy the usurpers."

I heartbeat thumped in my ears. "You wanted that? But you're wise. You understand warfare batter than any-"

"Once!" the goddess said. "Replaced. Sacked. Looted like a trophy and carted off- away from my beloved homeland. I lost so much. I swore I would ever forgive. Neither would my children." She focused more closely on me. "You are my daughter?"

"Yes."

The goddess fished something from her pocket of her shirt- an old-fashioned subway token- and pressed into my hand.

"Follow the Mark of Athena," the goddess said. "Avenge me."

I took hold of the coin. I watched it change from a New York subway token to an ancient solver drachma, the kind used by Athenians. It showed an owl, Athena's sacred animal, with an olive branch on one side and a Greek inscription on the other.

_The Mark of Athena_

At the time, I had no idea what it meant. I didn't understand why my mom was acting like this. Minerva or not, she shouldn't be so confused.

"Mom…" I tried ot make my tone as reasonable as possible. "Percy is missing. I need your help."I started to explain Hera's plan for bringing the camps together to battle Gaea and the giants, but the goddess stamped her walking stick against the marble floor.

"Never!" she said. "Anyone who helps Rome must perish. If you would join them, you are no child of mine. You have already failed me."

"Mother!"

"I care nothing about this Percy. If he has gone over to the Romans, let him perish. Kill him. Kill all the Romans. Find the Mark, follow it to its source. Witness how Rome has disgraced me, and pledge your vengeance."

"Athena isn't the goddess of revenge." I said while my nails where biting into my palms, but the silver coin seemed to grow warmer in my hands. "Percy is everything to me."

"And revenge is everything to me," the goddess snarled. "Which of us is wiser?"

"Something is wrong with you. What's happened?"

"Rome happened!" the goddess said bitterly. "See what they have done, making a Roman of me. They with me to be their goddess? Then let me taste their own evil. Kill them, child."

"No!"

"Then you are nothing." The goddess turned to her subway map. Her expression softened, becoming confused and unfocused. "If I could find the route…the way home, then perhaps- But, no. Avenge me or leave me. You are no child of mine."

My eyes stung. I thought of a thousand horrible things I wanted to say, but I said nothing.

I tried getting rid of the coin, but it kept coming back to me like Riptide did for Percy.

_**End of what is from Mark of Athena**_

Percy, why did everything have to go back to Percy?

I had meant what I said to my mother or whoever she was, Percy was my everything, and all I wanted was to be in his arms. For him to make a stupid joke, or just be plain stupid. Either way, it would lead to me kissing him on the cheek, and him smiling down on me. That's all I wanted, I just wanted to be with him.

Before I knew it I was walking in the woods, maybe I should look where I was going, I thought. When I looked up in the sky, I saw it was night time. Instead of sitting down, I decided just to head back to camp.

As I walked I had my knife draw, and always looking around for monsters, or Percy.

The last time I was alone in the woods was before me and Percy got together. After that he, being the protective boyfriend he was, he never let me leave Camp without knowing where I was going, and when I was going to be back. If I was going into the city or out in the woods to find campers, he was right by my side. He would always let me sleep first, and would never complain. He would just come because he wanted to be with me, and well I wanted to be with him.

More now than ever, and not just because I was really tired. Every move I made something hurt, and I had not really slept in weeks. I wish he was here. There was only one time when I had been like this when he was here….

*_Flashback*_

_Even though we just saved the world, I still had a job to do. After the war, when we all meet in the throne room with the rest of the gods, my mother, Athena, made me architect of Olympus. Which at the time was the best thing that had ever happened to me…well then Percy and I kissed at the bottom of the lake, but whatever. _

_Even though I had my dream job, it did not mean it come with consequences. When I just started designing all I had to do was go to Olympus once to see what all the gods wanted, and then just design. That was the easy part. _

_After was the hard part, showing the designs to the gods. Even though my designs were amazing, or outstandingly perfect in Percy's words, these where the gods we were talking about they want they best. My mother liked her Temple along with Artemis, Hestia, and Hermes, but just there temples. Most of the gods wanted something else. My mother wanted her own personal library to fit all of her books, which was almost impossible, would have been but they are freaking gods. Poseidon wants a fish tank without glass, and Aphrodite wants about 50 statues. That's just the easy stuff; most of the gods want infant things, when I only have little time to plan. _

_This gave me little time to see Percy, or anybody for that matter. Even though I could not spend that much time with Percy he would still give me a ride on blackjack every morning, and a ride back every night. That was most of the time our only time together, and most nights and mornings I would be asleep. _

_There were two projects I was stuck on though. _

_The first one was for Artemis. She wanted an archery ranch where she would not have to get her arrows, and the target would never wear out. Which for a god, she thought was not that hard. _

_The other one I was stuck on was for Hera. As much as I hated her, I still had to design. She would give me the most trouble; she would never like any of my temples or statues which would mean I would have to re-due them. I still have not finished them, well I have done about 20 of each, but she hates all of them._

_Now it did not help that I had not really slept in about a week, nor eaten in the same time. _

_Sitting there with my face in my hands I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_I turned around, trying to find my knife, only to see the face of non-other than Percy Jackson. _

"_Gods, you scared me Sea-Weed Brain." I said turning back to my blue-prints. _

"_Sorry wise-girl." He said while sitting next to me, "Whatcha doing?"_

"_Trying to design Hera's temple." I said plainly. _

"_I thought you already did that?" he asked _

"_I did, about 20 times actually. She does not like any of my designs, always finds a way of hating them." I said putting my face in to my hands once again. _

"_Hey," Percy said while taking hold of my hands and turning me so I faced him. "You are an amazing architect, don't listen to Hera." _

"_I get that Percy, but I still have to design another temple. It's stupid, I hate her!" I said while thunder rumbled in the distance. _

"_You know what will get her back for that?" Percy asked with a smile. _

"_What Percy, for once I want you to tell me the answer, and please be right." I said _

"_Ok first of I am sometimes right…"_

"_Sea-Weed Brain, you are never right, now continue." I said with a smile on my face. _

"_You can design a kick-ass temple, but first you are going to take a nap." He said while pulling me into him lap. _

"_No, Percy I am fine, please I am almost done." I said, while my eye lids became heavy. _

"_Shh, Go to sleep." He said while making circles on my back. _

_And within seconds I was asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I was in my bead, and Percy next to me with his arm around me. I looked up at him to find him watching TV. I quickly got up, and went to my desk, and designed a kick-ass temple for Hera. _

_*End of flashback*_

By the time I finished thinking, I was at Half-Blood hill. When I got down the hill, it was about 9:00PM. Most of the older campers were still out talking, but I went straight to my cabin, up to my room, and opened my computer. Went through a couple of files, and found Hera's temple. It was kick-ass, but that was not what I was looking at. In fact I was not even looking at the temple at all. I was looking at the memories. I was looking at what I have lost. I was looking at what I need to find. That was Percy Jackson.

**SO long chapter I know, but since I thought I was going to stop writing, I decided to give you guys a long chapter. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Search Continues

**Another chapter, another day hope you all like it. **

"_You will never find him!" Said a grumbly voice, "He is dead."_

"_No!" I yelled back sobbing. _

"_Not even your mother believes in you, join me and I shall bring him back to you."_

_Instantly Percy appeared in front of me, smiling and calling out my name. As I reached for him, he disappeared. "I can bring him to you, you can live a happy life." Said the same voice._

"_No! Never!" I screamed_

"_Fine then he shall die, along with you!" Where Percy had been, a new picture formed. It was Percy battling monsters, there was too many of them. In one swift moment a monster from behind stabbed him. He fell to the ground, trying to breathe, gasping for breath. _

"_Annabeth, help me please!" He screamed in pain, "Please, Annabeth…." _

_I got up and ran to his side; when I reached down to grab his hand he disappeared. When I heard a laughing voice I turned around, only to see a knife coming down on my…_

I shot up, in cold sweat. I felt a hand on my right shoulder, when I turned I saw Malcolm.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned face, probably already knowing the answer.

"Ya…" I choked out, barley able to talk.

"Annabeth..." He started to say, but I had already gotten up.

"Malcolm I am fine, I just need a shower." Before he could respond I grabbed a towel, and went to the bathroom.

That's how most of my conversations went with him. He would wake me up from a horrible dream, try to talk to me, but I would just shut him out. At first my whole cabin would come to see if I was ok, but I would just lash out at them, saying they would not understand. After that, they would just send Malcolm to come wake me up. Smart move on their part, but they are children of Athena or course they are smart.

When I got in the shower, I could only think of the dream I just had. It…It was so real, I thought he had died, and I could do nothing about it. His last words where my name, and I could not even help him.

After I took a much need shower, I headed to the dining hall. Now you have to understand, in the physical and mental state that I was in, no one dared to talk to me, or get in my way. I would get my food, put some food in the fire for the gods, usually Athena for wisdom and Poseidon to bring Percy back, and go sit at the head of the Athena table. I would usually just stare at my food while my other cabin mates talked. When the daily activates would start I would go straight to the beach, not caring what I had that day. Most times I would just sit there and think. Even though I do not want to admit it to myself, I did cry most times. I just missed Percy so much, and the only way for me to get over it was to go and look for the guy himself.

I picked myself up, went to my cabin, and up to my room. Grabbed my bag, computer, some cloths, my knife, some food and…crap I ran out of nectar and ambrosia, off to the infirmary.

As I walked to the infirmary, I looked around the camp. I saw campers just having fun, like nothing ever happened. I was mad they could just not care, he saved the Freaking world, and they don't care that he was gone. I am the only one doing anything or even caring. By the time I looked back up I was in the infirmary.

"Hey Annabeth!" Will said greeting me, "What can I do for you?"

"I need some more nectar and ambrosia."

"Um...Annabeth you need rest, you…." Before he could finish his sentence I had my knife at his throat.

"Give me nectar and ambrosia, now." I growled.

"OK…OK…just drop the knife." He said putting his hands in the air.

I dropped my knife, and he went over to the cabinet to get the nectar and ambrosia.

"Here, and be careful." He said handing me what I needed

"Thanks." I said walking out to go find Chiron.

Even though I wish I could go in and out of camp when I pleased, I couldn't. I had to tell Chiron. Thankfully he was just in his office and not teaching a class. I went to his office, and knocked on the door.

"Come-in." I heard him say. "Ah Annabeth how…"

"I am going to look for Percy." I said cutting him off, and turning around to leave.

"Annabeth wait." He pleaded.

"Fine, please hurry." I said turning back around.

"Sit." He said glaring at me, as of saying 'sit down, or you are not going' so I listened. "You need to rest; you are going to get hurt."

Not this speech again, I have heard this from about 10 different people.

"Chiron, no, I am fine." I said resisting the urge to punch him. "I have… I need to find him Chiron."

"Annabeth, just wait."

"For what Chiron! For what?!" I yelled at him. "If I wait he…he…"

I could not say it, I could not say he might…gods I can't even think it.

"Annabeth, I am sure he is fine."

"No, he is not, now bye I am going to look for Percy." I said not waiting for an answer, just storming out the door and slamming it behind me.

How Chiron could not even care about him, made me even madder and more determined to find him. When I got to the top of the hill, Blackjack landed in front of me. Oh right I forgot to tell you about Blackjack.

For those who do not know, Blackjack is Percy's Pegasus. He rescued him from a monster filled ship back on one of our quests. Since Percy saved him, Blackjack is, or what Percy has told me, internally grateful and will do anything for Percy. Blackjack also always calls Percy boss, even though Percy hates it. Before Percy…left..ya that's a good word, Percy and I would go on rides, not just only to Olympus. When Percy did go missing, Blackjack went insane looking for him, and would also not let anybody come near him. One night, when I was by the lake crying he came and landed next to me, looked down on me, and laid next to me. I don't know why I did, but I started crying into Blackjack, and he did not even flinch. After that whenever I would go to the hill, Blackjack understood I was going to look for Percy, and would land in front of me, basically asking if I needed a ride.

Any ways, this time I actually needed a ride. I have looked everywhere in New York, so I decided to look just outside of New York. If I walked it would take a couple of days, and that was a trip I did not need to take.

"Can you take me outside of New York?" I asked Blackjack praying that he understood me.

Blackjack just nodded his head, and started flapping his wings as of saying, 'get on my back'. I walked up to blackjack, and hoped on. Right as I hoped on, he launched in the air. I almost screamed, and grabbed onto Blackjacks neck.

After a 20 minute ride, Blackjack dropped me off and went on his own little search. Thankfully it was around 10:00 in the morning so I had about seven and a half hours before it was too dark. I did not waste any time, and started looking right away.

When looking in the woods, it's basically a guess and check. After about four hours of walking around, it was about 2:00 in the afternoon, I was a little hungry. I grabbed a granola-bar out of my bag to eat while I walked. When walking around I did not find anything that interesting, and especially not Percy. Well I was just glad there were no monster attacks; don't know why I even thought that because right after I thought that the Minotaur jumped out from a bush. Now I seriously had no idea how one, I did not notice it before and two how it was back from Tartarus by now. Percy had killed it again during the Titian War, but so much crazy stuff was happening right now I did not give it much thought.

The thing with the Minotaur was it was big, so it could not take sharp turns. I did not think much of it, till two hellhounds jumped out next to it. Why are the gods doing this to me!

"_Haha, young demigod that is not the gods!" laughed Gaea, "Join me and the monsters will disappear."_

"_No! Never, just leave me alone!" I said _

Trying to fight the Minotaur, two hellhounds, and trying to ignore the goddess of the earth was not an easy task. Not only was that hard, but I was tired. I should have listened to Chiron, gods, now was not the time to discourage myself I had a monsters to kill!

I decided to take out the hellhounds first; they would be a much easier task. I started to run in the opposite direction, and make sharp turns. Since the Minotaur would slow down, I could get the Hellhounds alone. When I was running I saw a large rock, I climbed on top of it, so I could jump on the hellhounds. Thankfully hellhounds are not that smart and easy to kill so my plan worked.

Now I had to deal with the Minotaur, which I had never done before. Usually I had Percy at my side, and the only person to defeat the Minotaur on their own was Percy. I was Annabeth Chase, if anybody could do it I could.

"_You will fail." Gaea said in my mind. _

I ran as fast as I could and put on my Yankee cap but forgot it no longer worked since the fight with my mother, I cursed at my stupidity, but kept running. Instead I made many sharp turns, to confuse the Minotaur. Finally once I got far enough ahead of him I started to climb a tree. I waited for him to get under and I jumped, landing on his back. I stabbed the Minotaur many times in the back, before he threw me off. I went flying off its back, and into the tree behind me hitting my head, Hard.

I felt blood running down my neck. I tried to stand up, but fell eminently. When I looked up I saw the Minotaur, it was in bad shape, but still alive. If only I could of stabbed it once more. It looked down on me, and began to charge, this was it. The next thing I saw was an arrow piercing the Minotaur's skin and it bursting into gold dust.

"Annabeth!" I heard somebody scream. I wanted to yell back, but nausea had already taken over. The world was spinning before my eyes, and I blacked out.

**So another long chapter! Hope you liked it :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

**So some stuff might be a little, like barley, off from the book but since Annabeth got hurt, I have to write it like this…so here is chapter 9**

When you get a head injury you have to know, you will wake up probably four or five times, but you will not be able to get up. Your brain will be on, you can hear people talking, but when you try to open your eyes or move, you pass out again. I don't know how long I was out, but when I finally was able to open my eyes I saw ceiling of the infirmary.

"Annabeth, you awake?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

"No my eyes are just open." I said meaning it in a mean way, but it sounded more like a joke.

"Ha-ha, good to see you too."

When I turned to see who it was, I saw the face of non-other than Piper Mclean.

"Piper? When did you guys get back? What happened on your quest?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Annabeth don't get it." She said pushing me back down. "And to answer your other questions. We got back about one hour ago, and a lot of stuff happened."

"Like….Wait how did I get here?" I asked remembering I passed out in the woods.

"Um…that's a great story actually, but I will let Will tell you that one." She said turning to go find Will.

A couple of minutes later Piper came back with Will.

"Hey Annabeth how are you feeling?" Will asked

"Um fine, now how did I get here?" I asked, more like a demand.

"Um…Well you see, after you left Chiron made me follow you-" He said not looking at me, he was going to say more but I cut him off.

"You what!" I yelled.

"Annabeth calm down, if he didn't you would not be here." Piper said trying to calm me down.

I just looked at her knowing she was right, "How did you follow me?" I asked trying to say calm.

"I saw you took Blackjack, so I ran to the stables and got another Pegasus and followed you. When you landed I did too, and followed you on foot. I kinda lost you when the battle started, and when I found you, you were on the ground with the Minotaur standing over you. I shot it, and ran over to you, but you had already passed out. I picked you up, and brought you here." Will explained.

I thought for a little bit about that, he did follow me, but under Chiron's orders, which is something I have to talk to him about later. "Thanks." I murmured out.

"Ya no problem." Will said, "Now seriously how is your head?"

"I told you fine." I said, not looking at him nor Piper.

"Annabeth, come on tell us, we just want to help." Piper said, and I now really wanted to tell them what was wrong.

"Well it hurts, a lot, and I am kinda dizzy." I said, damn it charm-speaking.

"Hm…OK I know something that should work." Will said, walking off.

"Did you really have to charm-speak me?" I asked turning to Piper

"Annabeth, you know I was doing it to help you? And now your head will not hurt and you will not be dizzy." She said, this time without charm-speaking me.

"Here," Will said walking up, with some nectar and ambrosia in hand. "I thought I had something else, but I used it up already. Sorry."

"It's fine." I said

"Will she be able to walk, or at least to the rec room?" Piper asked.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but Will seemed to understand.

"She should be fine. Just be careful." He said turning to me. "And I mean it this time, I don't want to have to follow you again." He said before leaving.

"Why do I need to go to the rec room?" I asked Piper.

"Like I said we just got back, we have a lot of things to explain." Piper said, walking over to me to help me up. I took her hand, and we starting walking to the rec room.

Piper went off to go find Jason, but right as Piper left, Rachel showed up. Of course she had to be there, she was our oracle. We went into the rec room. Most of the cabin leaders where there, talking and messing with each other. When I walked in, they seemed to quiet down a little. As I walked past Chiron, I did not even look up at him; I walked right past him and too find a seat. Soon after I sat down, Jason and Piper walked in. I don't know why I did, but I just stared at him, wanting information about gods knows what.

_From The Lost Hero, All rights to Rick Riordan_

"Let's come to order," Chiron said. "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguish the flaming Ping-Pong ball, and Butch, I think twenty pencils is really too many for any human nostril. Thank you. Now, as you can see Jason, Piper, and Leo have returned successfully…more or less. Some of you have heard parts of their story, but I will let them fill you in. "

Jason, Piper, and Leo told there story. I still did not like the fact that they had helped Hera, and well that Hera had been here.

"SO Hera was here," I said. "Talking to you."

Jason nodded. "Look, I'm not saying I trust her-"

"That's smart." I said

"-but she isn't making this up about another group of demigods. That's where I came from."

"Romans." Clarisse tossed Seymour a Sausage. "You expect us to believe there's another camp with demigods, but they follow the Roman forms of the gods. And we've never even heard of them. "

I usually did not agree with Clarisse, but this time I did. It seemed very unlikely, but I did not say anything.

Piper sat forward. "The gods have kept the two groups apart, because every time they see each other, they try to kill each other."

"I can respect that," Clarisse said. "Still, why haven't we ever run across each other on quests?"

"Oh, yes," Chiron said sadly. "You have, many times. It's always a tragedy, and always the gods do their best to wipe clean the memories of those involved. The rivalry goes all the way back to the Trojan War, Clarisse. The Greeks invaded Troy and burned it to the ground. The Trojan hero Aeneas escaped, and eventually made his way to Italy, where he founded the race that would someday become Rome. The Romans grew more and more powerful, worshipping the same gods but under different names, and with slightly different personalities."

I knew Chiron knew something, I would have yelled in his face, but this was not the time or the place.

"More warlike," Jason said. "More united. More about expansion, conquest, and discipline."

"Yuck," Travis put in.

Everybody else looked uneasy, but I had had enough. I picked up my knife and twirled it on the table and said, "And the Romans hated the Greeks. They took revenge when they conquered the Greek isles, and made them part of the Roman Empire."

"Not exactly hated them," Jason said. "The Romans admired Greek culture, and were a little jealous. In return, the Greeks thought the Romans were barbarians, but they respected their military power. So during Romans times, demigods started to divide- either Greek or Roman."

"And it's been that way ever since," I guessed. "But this is crazy. Chiron, where were the Romans during the Titan War? Didn't they want to help?"

Chiron tugged at his beard. "They did help, Annabeth. While you and Percy were leading the battle to save Manhattan who do you think conquered Mount Othrys, the Titans' base in California?"

"Hold on," Travis said. "You said Mount Othrys just crumbled when we beat Kronos."

"No." Jason said. But he did not continue right away, he was trying to think of something. "It didn't just fall. We destroyed their palace I defeated the Titan Krios myself."

I could feel my eyes grow wide, and I instantly started thinking. That's it, the bay Area, we were always told to stay away from there. The Roman Camp, it was there.

"The Bay Area. We demigods were always told to stay away from it because Mount Othrys was there. But that wasn't the only reason, was it? The Roman Camp- It's got to be somewhere near San Francisco. I bet it was put there to keep watch on the Titans' territory. Where is it?" I asked, saying my thoughts out loud.

Chiron shifted in his wheelchair. "I cannot say. Honestly, even I have never been trusted with that information. My counterpart, Lupa, is not exactly the sharing type. Jason's memory, too, had been burned away. "

"The camp's heavily veiled with magic," Jason said. "And heavily guarded. We could search for years and never find it."

I looked over to see Rachel Dare with her fingers laced. Of all the people in the room, only she didn't seem nervous about the conversation. "But you'll try, won't you? You'll build Leo's boat, the Argo II. And before you make for Greece, you'll sail for the Roman camp. You'll need their help to confront the giants."

"Bad plan," Clarisse warned. "If those Romans see a warship coming, they'll assume we're attacking."

"You're probably right," Jason agreed. "But we have to try. I was sent here to learn about Camp Half-Blood, to try to convince you the two camps don't have to be enemies. A peace offering."

"Hmm, "Rachel said. "Because Hera in convinced we need both camps to win the war with the giants. Seven heroes of Olympus- some Greek, some Roman."

I nodded. "Your Great Prophecy- what's the last line?"

"_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"Gaea has opened the Doors of Death," I said. "She's letting out the worst villains of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas- there'll be more, I'm sure. Maybe the line means that the Roman and Greek demigods will unite, and find the doors, and close them."

"Or it could mean they fight each other at the doors of death," Clarisse pointed out. "It doesn't say we'll cooperate." There was a silence as we all thought about that happy thought. I decided to say something. I need to find Percy.

"I'm going," I said. "Jason, when you get this ship build, let me go with you." Pleading that he would say yes.

"I was hoping you'd offer," Jason said. "You of all people- we'll need you."

"Wait." Leo frowned. "I mean that's cool with me and all. But why Annabeth of all people?"

Jason and I looked at each other, I had figured it out. The worst thing that could possibly happen in this world happens to me. We had just saved the world, and now we have to do it again.

"Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders," Jason said. "A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence."

Even though I was not talking, I was about to cry. 'No. Stay strong' I thought to my self

"Yeah?" Leo said. "So."

"An exchange goes two ways, "Jason said. "When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roan camp- they're not so friendly. You prove your worth, quickly or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble."

Why Jason had to say that I had no idea, at this point I was looking down.

"Him?" Leo said. "Who are you talking about?"

I had to say something, "My boyfriend," I said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood-"

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."

_End from Lost Hero._

My heart broke into a million pieces, and I almost lost it. Almost. I looked down, not saying a word. And neither did anybody else.

"I think that is enough for today, lets meet tomorrow to talk about starting on the Argo II. Do not discuss this with anybody else, for the time being. "Chiron said.

Everybody agreed, but I was the first to leave. No one dared stop me, I ran out of the big house and strait to the lake. I don't know how I ran, with the head injury and all, but I didn't even notice the pain. I would have run to my cabin, but I knew my cabin mates were waiting in my cabin, dyeing to know what happened in the meeting.

Why does this happen to me. I just wanted a normal life; I just wanted to be with Sea-Weed Brain. But No! He was off in some Roman camp, and had probably forgotten who I was. No. His fatal flaw was loyalty, he won't forget me. Then again, this was Hera who had switched the demigods, who had taken their memories. She hated me. And I hated her, even more now.

I thought like that for gods knows how long. I just say there with my knees pulled into my chest thinking of all the bad things that could be happening to Percy. I eventually passed out, still crying. I will never forget today. I will never forget when all my hope was lost, when I was by myself. I thought this was the worst thing that could happen. Boy, I had no idea how wrong I was.

**Chapter 9, complete! So what do you guys think?**

**Also sorry for there being a really long part from the book in the middle there, but it had to be put in. Next chapter I will try to make it just as long, except with nothing from the book (AE- no long conversations strait from the book).**


	10. Chapter 10: Spiders

**So chapter 10, double digits! Sorry I was planning on writing this last night, but I forgot since I was waiting for the Sea of Monsters trailer to come out. Well hope you like it. **

When I woke up I noticed two things. One I was not in my room, and two I was on the beach. I picked myself up, and went to my cabin, hoping to go unnoticed. Luckily the rest of my cabin was asleep, so I just snuck up to my room. Instead of going back to sleep, I went to go take a shower. I would have gone and looked for Percy, but as of yesterday we know where he is…kind of. We know where he should be, but we just don't know how to get there, yet.

I heard a knock on my door, "Hey, Annabeth can I come in." I heard Malcolm ask.

"Ya sure." I said back. "What's up?" I asked when he walked in.

"Leo is here and he says he needs to talk to you." Malcolm explained.

"Do you know why?" I asked. I wasn't that I did not like Leo; just we had never talked alone before.

"No, he didn't say. " Malcolm said. "Do you want me to send him away?"

"No, it's fine. He can come in." I said.

After he left I got up and went to my desk and sat down in my chair. Only seconds later I heard another knock on the door, and the door opening. I turned, "Hey." Seeing it was Leo.

"Um…Hey Annabeth, sorry to bother you." He said, I am pretty sure he is scared of me. I would be too.

"No your fine Leo, what's up?" I said trying to sound nice, yet I was still broken inside.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me design the Argo II. I have a vision in my head; I just need helping putting it all together. And Piper said you were the architect of Olympus so I thought you could help…" He said trailing off and looking down. "It's fine if you can't-"

"No Leo, I will help you, maybe it will get my mind off of everything that is happening." I said preying Leo would understand this time, unlike last night.

"Oh, thanks." He said, probably thing I was going to kill him or something.

"Do you have any blue prints or designs sketched up yet?" I asked seeing how Leo did not know where to start.

"There are blueprints in Bunker 9, I found them there when I first found the place. They are a little old, and worn down though, but we can still go and look off of them. Probably make a better one, based off of it." Leo said.

"Ya seems like a good idea, let's go." I said getting up and grabbing my computer.

As we walked out of the cabin, I could tell Leo felt weird around me. I did not feel like dealing with that right now. "So you have any ideas for the Argo II yet?" I asked

"Well it has to be able to fit a bunch of demigods, and well it is a war ship. I was also thinking of having stables if that was ok, if not then it is fine. Obviously a kitchen, for food. Maybe a training area so while we are on the boat we can train." He said turning to me, "Sorry I ramble a lot."

"Your fine Leo, I do the same thing." I said

We talked about ideas for the whole time till we got to Bunker 9. By the time we got there, we both already had many, many ideas, and just sat down and designed. We barley talked, only to ask questions about the boat to the other. By the time we finished we had mostly finished designing the main parts of the boat. Of course we had not gone in detail, but we had the just of it. By the time we both realized it, we had missed lunch, and were about to be late to dinner. We got our things, and headed out.

We did not talk on the way back either, just walked. When we got back to the mess hall Chiron came up to us.

"Where have you two been?" Chiron asked.

"We were at Bunker 9 designing the Argo II." I said plainly wanting to walk away. I will still mad at him for not telling me were Percy was.

"Ah..Well next time tell me. Did you get anywhere with it?" He asked.

"Leo can show you what we did," I said looking at Leo.

"Um…Ya." He said, knowing he did not have a choice.

As I walked away I could see some hurt in Chiron's eyes, but I did not care. I went to my table and sat down.

"Hey Sis, where you been all day?" Malcolm asked.

"Designing." I said

"What where you designing?" Malcolm asked. "Come on Annabeth, we all know about the Argo II."

"Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer." I spat, got up and walked away.

I don't know why I was so mad, well I did. It was because of Percy. He went and got himself captured, and probably doesn't even know who I am. By the time I looked to see where I was going, I was at the beach.

I sat down, and started running sand though my fingers.

"Hey Annabeth." I heard someone say, so I turned.

"Oh hey Piper." I said, and then looked back at the sand.

I felt her sit down next to me. We sat next to each other for a while, saying nothing, till she finally said, "Sorry." That's all she had to say, for me to lose it. I put my face into my hands and starting crying. Now usually I don't cry in front of people, minus Percy of course, but I could not hold my tears back any longer. If she was surprised she did not show it, just put an arm around me and tried to calm me down.

After a couple minutes I finally said, "I hate Hera." Thunder rumbles in the distance. "OH Shut up! You know I am right!" I screamed at the sky. "Sorry." I mumbled to Piper.

"No you fine. I am probably going to regret asking this, but what else has Hera done to you?"

I turned to Piper, still barley crying, "You want the short or the long version?"

Piper did not respond, but just smiled. So I assumed she wanted the long Version.

"Well first, on my third quest I thought she was nice, since she helped me many times on that quest, but turns out she only wants perfect families and not caring about their 'imperfect' family members. And when after I said that, she cursed me by sending 'intestinally challenged cows' after me. "Piper started laughing then.

"Any ways," I continued ignoring Piper, "When I was on Olympus she tried to injure me with her statue, but it ended up landing on Thalia. And well now she took my boyfriend away, and took his memory." I said with a shaky breath.

"Annabeth, with all I have heard about you two, I don't think he will forget you. You two have already been through so much; I mean someone like you is hard to forget." She said trying to cheer me up, but before I could say anything she added," Oh and I heard you had to spend a whole day with Leo. How did that go?"

"Actually not that bad, we didn't talk much. Also I think he is afraid of me." I said

"Haha, of course he is scared of you. I mean that is the nicest way possible." She said laughing.

I just glared at her, shaking my head. "Well it is getting late; I am going to go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow Piper." I said getting up

"See you tomorrow Annabeth." I heard her say as I was walking off.

I walked to my cabin and strait to my room. I didn't realize how tired I was till I laded down; I fell asleep almost eminently. And of course being a demigod, I was going to have bad dreams.

_The dream started out with me walking out of the Argo II down to the Roman Camp. I scanned the surroundings for any sign of Percy. When I saw him. He had his arms around a girl, I thought maybe it was just his friend, but he leaned down a kissed her. I could hear my heart break into a million, pieces and I swore everybody else heard it too. _

"_You will find him, and he will forget you." A voice said, "Join me, and you will see Percy again: He will remember you."_

"_No! He remembers me, stop tricking me." I screamed_

"_Ah, but I am not tricking you. His memories are gone. He won't remember you. JOIN ME!" the voice screamed._

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed sobbing now_

_The voice did not respond, but instead I heard something coming towards me. I looked closer to see it wasn't something, it was something's. Millions of Millions of spiders started coming closer and closer to me. I tried to get up and run, but I couldn't. The spiders started crawling onto my feet, legs, and hip._

"_Where is you Percy now." The voice said. _

_The spiders where now up to my face, I still screaming, crying, and trying to move. The last spider was about to cover my eye…._

I shot up. Shaking, with tears running down my face.

"Annabeth…" I heard Malcolm say with a shaky breath. "What happened?"

Silence

"Annabeth, please I want to help, tell me your dream." He pleaded.

Silence

He asked probably a dozen more times before he got up and walked out.

When he left I started shaking more. I pulled my knees to my chest, and started to cry. Spiders. That's all that went through my mind. Every now and then I would let out a scream, thinking the waves of spiders where back, only to open my eyes and see that I was in my room.

I heard my door open again, "I don't know what happened, I have never seen her like this." I heard Malcolm say.

"Has she said anything?" Chiron asked

"No, she has just been sitting there shaking and crying. I tried talking to her, but she didn't respond." He explained.

"Go get Piper, she might be able to help." Chiron said.

"The Hunters are here Chiron, you want me to get Thalia?"

"Oh yes I forgot they were here, yes go get here too." Chiron said, and Malcolm walked out the door.

I was still shaking and crying. Chiron came over and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. When he realized he wasn't going to be much help, we moved his hand. There where so many spiders, everywhere. I didn't care how I looked. I didn't care if I looked weak. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted Percy. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. My mind started racing on how he might not remember me, and he might be dead, which only made me cry more.

I heard the door open and close again.

"Chiron what happen?!" I heard Thalia demand.

"I don't know she won't talk to me or Malcolm. Malcolm woke her up from a dream and she has been like that," He said pointing to me, "for a good time now. I am going to go, try and help her you two." He said, leaving.

I felt somebody sit next to me, "Annabeth what happened in your dream?" Thalia asked.

Usually I wouldn't say anything, but this was Thalia my best friend. I had to say something. So I said one word knowing she would understand, "Spiders." I whispered.

"Annabeth, its ok, it was just a dream, it wasn't real." I heard Piper say.

"She's right it was just a dream," Thalia said, "Calm down."

"But…there where to many…" I whispered again.

"And now they are gone," Thalia said bring me into a hug.

"But…"

"Gone."

"It was…"

"They are gone." Thalia said, interrupting me yet again.

Now I was a logical person, I knew they were right. But some reason in the back of my mind, I still thought it was real. After ten minutes of us going back and forth and every time, Piper or Thalia would interrupt me and say, "There gone." Or "It was just a dream."

I finally stopped shaking, and opened my eyes. I found both Piper and Thalia both staring at me. I looked at Piper, and then to Thalia.

"Better?" Thalia asked

"Ya, but next time don't interrupt me so many times." I said glaring at both of them

Thalia and Piper just laughed, and I smiled a little bit. "Come on you are probably hungry." Thalia said getting up.

"Ya, but it is past breakfast." I said

"So? Chiron can't say we can't eat." Thalia said.

"And you don't even follow your schedule." Piper piped in. **(Sorry I just had to add that in :P)**

"Good point." I said following the two of them.

When we got to the mess hall, we all sat at the Athena Table, talking about the most random things, but I knew they were just trying to help me forget my dream. I would sometimes add a comment, but mostly Piper and Thalia would talk. When they were talking, I was thinking three things. One, I needed to find Percy. Two, I hated Hera. Three, I was going to kick Gaea's ass.

**Not my best chapter, I will admit it. Kind of got side tracked while writing this one. I will make the next one better. SO ya Sorry about this one. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Argo II

**Chapter 11! Hope you like it!**

The next day Leo and I met up again, this time in front of bunker 9.

"Hey Annabeth, how you doin?" Leo asked while opening Bunker 9.

"Pretty good." I said, remembering that last night for the first time I actually slept without having bad dreams, "You?"

"Pretty good, also I had some more ideas for the Argo II, mostly on the inside though." He said as we walked in.

"Awesome, I have not thought about it that much." I said

"Ok so I was thinking we could…" I will save all of you time, and tell you he talked for about 20 minutes. And every idea he had, been all worth going into. "Oh also-"

"Leo." I said interrupting him.

"What?" He said looking up at me.

"First off those are all good…Great idea actually, but we should probably figure out how to get the boat to fly, and the entire exterior done, so your cabin can start building it." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh right sorry, ok so we basically did the exterior done yesterday, didn't we?" Leo asked

"Basically yes, but we are going to have to go over it again so we can figure out how we are going to get it to fly." I explained.

"Oh right sorry, so did you have any thoughts about getting it to fly?" He asked.

"Ya I do actually we could use…" I went off explaining how to make it fly, and how it could work with the exterior we did. It took about four hours, but we finally figured it out. We took our ideas to Chiron, who approved them, and told us to get with the Hephaestus cabin. We went to the Hephaestus cabin, and explained our idea.

"What do you guys think?" Leo asked his cabin.

"Its…Well…Its amazing!" Said Nyssa, "How did you figure that all out?"

"Actually that was mostly Annabeth." Leo said turning to me.

The rest of the cabin looked at me when Shane said, "Well of course she did she is the freaking architect of Olympus!"

I smiled a little bit, "Thanks. So can you guys start building this?" I asked

"Ya definitely." Nyssa said, "Leo you going to help us get started?"

"Oh ya, Annabeth you want to start working on the inside, so I can help them with this." Leo asked turning to me

"Ya sure, talk to you guys later." I said walking out.

I walked to my cabin, and started designing the inside. It all came naturally. I don't know how long I designed, but when I looked up from my desk it was dark outside. So, I took a shower and went to bed.

For the next several months that's all me and Leo would do. Meet up in the mornings, and go our separate ways. He would go with his cabin to build the Argo II, and I would go design. Most times I would not stop; I would not eat for days at a time. I needed this ship to be done, I wanted to see Percy. Eventually when I would not eat or sleep, Piper would have to charm speak me into eating and sleeping. Later she admitted she did, and said it was for my health or something.

Most nights I would not sleep though, not from wanting to finish the ship, well that was part of it, but from the dreams. Every night it would be something different. It would be from Gaea wanting me to join her, or Percy not remembering who I was. Most times Piper would have to keep reminding me it was just a dream, and it was not real, but I could never bring myself to believe her.

The only way to get myself to forget the dreams would be to design. Most days I would not want to stop, believing if I stopped then Percy would die. I don't know why I did, most days I would not think strait. I never knew one person could have an effect on me like this, but if anybody could I am glad it was Percy.

Finally the Argo II was finished. All our hard work was complete. All the camp counselors got together again to decide who was going.

"Alright be quite everyone, we need to decide who is going on this quest. Obviously the people going will fly to the Roman camp, get Percy, and complete the next Great Prophecy," Chiron said. "Obviously Jason, Piper, and Leo should go since Hera chose them herself. You three have anybody else you want to bring?"

"Annabeth." They all said at the same time.

"I accept." I said without hesitation.

"Alright, you should also take Gleeson Hedge with you." Chiron said.

"What why?" Leo asked

"He has watched you before, he can do it again." Chiron told Leo.

"Fine, but I swear if he hits my ship with his bat I am throwing his off the ship." Leo grumbled.

Some of the counselors laughed, "Alright, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth go get your things and meet at the Argo II in about 30-45 minutes. Everybody else, tell you cabins to meet there to say them goodbye." Chiron told the counselors.

Everybody got up, and we went our separate ways. I went to my cabin and started going to my room.

"Hey you going on the quest?" I heard Malcolm ask

"Yep." I said grabbing some cloths, my knife, nectar and ambrosia, the coin my mother had given me and my Yankee's cap. Even though it did not work, I still brought it along.

"Good luck, don't die." Malcolm said with a smile. That was something we always said to each other when we were going somewhere. Seeing as we were children of Athena, he could have said some plan on how to fight or get out of a situation, but instead we always said, 'don't die.'

"Thanks Malcolm." I said smiling and giving him a hug.

As I walked out of my cabin, I was Piper so I went to go talk to her.

"Hey thanks for letting me come." I said.

"Are you kidding me, if you did not come we would have no idea what to do. Also we all know how badly you wanted to see your boyfriend." She said that last part a little quieter.

I didn't say anything back.

"He will remember you." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Well for one I am a child of Aphrodite, and as a child of Aphrodite I know you two where my mother's favorite couple. I think she would kill Hera if she took the memory of you away. Also like I have said before, you two have gone through so much, he can't forget you. "

"Thanks." I said, looking down, not saying anything else.

We walked in silence to the Argo II, when we got there most of the camp was there ready to wish us good luck. Piper and I boarded the Argo II we went separate ways to go put our stuff in our rooms. When I walked out I saw Leo.

"Hey, can you come help me with the take-off?" He asked

"Ya no problem." I said following him.

We went to the control room. Leo had done an outstanding job with it. I still had no idea how he memorized all the buttons, but somehow he did. I still had to look at the blue prints to tell which button did what. We started the Argo II, hearing the Camp cheering in the background, and took off. After a while Leo said I could go. As I walked out on the deck, the cold wind smacked my face. Finally after such a long wait I would get to see my Sea-Weed Brain again. I missed him so much.

Here I come Sea-Weed Brain, here I come.

**So Reunion next chapter! With that in mind I do have a question, would you all rather me make up a new reunion, or use the one from the book seeing as Rick Riordan already wrote the reunion in Annabeth's perspective. You can either message me, or just post it in the reviews below. Thanks, hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
